Me
"Me & My Girls" is the sixth track on the deluxe edition of Fifth Harmony's debut EP, ''Better Together'' and the only promotional single of the extended play as an iTunes exclusive bonus track. It was written by Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello, Lauren Jauregui, Normani Kordei, Julian Bunetta, Patrick James Bianco, Beau Alexandrè Dozier and John Ryan and produced by Bunetta, Bianco, Dozier and Ilya Salmanzadeh. Production and release "Me & My Girls" was released as a promotional single, exclusively to Radio Disney on July 16, 2013. as part of the network's deal with the group on their "Next Big Thing" competition. It became available for download on October 18, 2013,4 when Fifth Harmony's debut extended play was released. The group explains that the song is mainly "about spending time out on the town with your girlfriends, exuding confidence and dancing like nobody’s watching". The song was written by Fifth Harmony's members, Julian Bunetta, Patrick James Bianco, Beau Alexandrè Dozier and John Ryan. It is an electro-pop song with minimal trap effects during the chorus. Lyrically, the song is associated with teenage themes, speaking about having fun with friends during the middle of the night. Pop culture artists referenced in the song include Beyoncé (as Queen Bee), Britney Spears, Demi Lovato, Justin Bieber and One Direction. Reception Critical reception The song received mixed responses from music critics. Laura Plus Books gave the song a mixed review, saying it was "not the best song", and "not even mind-blowing" but overall, called it "good". She states that it is a song she "will listen to often. Christina Lee of Idolator gave a positive review, commending the song's uplifting energy, saying "the seismic “Me & My Girls” would make for the perfect moment to break out the confetti and fireworks". The Grape Juice also gave a positive review, saying "the song is enough to turn ‘Harmony’ critics into hardcore fans" and called it "pop perfection to say the least." In a positive review, Jessica Rawden of PopBlend, stated that "The girls still need to work on putting together a more complicated dance routine, but overall, the group's second single projects exactly the image the girls have been hoping to stand for all along, at least sans the stupid bow Camila Cabello used to wear". A reviewer from Sputnikmusic described "Me & My Girls" as "an ode to booty-popping, twerking with a catchy hook and party-like, fun sound this track is certain to get you moving in no time." Chart performance Upon its release, the song failed to chart internationally. The song also failed to enter in their domestic country in the Billboard Hot 100, but peaked on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at number four, and on the Hot Digital Songs component chart at 53. The song also charted on the Heatseekers Songs chart at place 17. Music video The video for "Me & My Girls" premiered on August 24, 2013 on the Disney Channel; and a different version of the video, directed by Hannah Lux Davis, premiered on Fifth Harmony's Vevo account on August 25, 2013. Idolator's Christina Lee noted the video's partying visuals, calling it "dizzying". John Walker of MTV called the video "goofy", "super cute", "super fun" and referred to the group's bond as "super sisterly". In a behind the scenes clip, Normani stated that the song started as a "joke". It was meant to that the life of a pop star is "not all games." Live performances Fifth Harmony performed "Me & My Girls" on The Today Show on July 18, 2013. The group returned less than a year after being contestants on the show to perform "Me & My Girls" in week three of season three of the The X Factor. Fifth Harmony also performed the song on Demi Lovato's Neon Lights Tour, where they were supporting acts. An acoustic performance of the track was recorded at On Air with Ryan Seacrest. Lyrics References